Mama
by Rainbowdragonqueen
Summary: this is my first story on fan fiction so I can't really explain. please read this its sweet. it's a one-shot.


**Hi ya little hatchlings this is RDQ and this my first story on ff so please tell me what you think. And it is an one-short so it doesn't continue. Hope you liked it.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

_"Mama…"_

Serena could hear a faint cry from somewhere. She stirred waking up from her slumber. If it weren't for her super hearing she might not hear the faint cry. _Who could be up this late?_ Serena got off her finally realizing something is missing from her room. A little pink haired girl.

_Where is Rini?_

_"Mama…"_

That cry. Where is it coming from? Serena followed the saddening sound to the attic of her home. No one was in there. _What the…? _A sniffle came from the open window. _The roof._

Serena crawled through the small window.

"Rini, are you up here?" she whispered as softly as she can. "Rini, you should get inside you'll catch a cold."

Only a soft sniffle was her reply.

_"Mama…"_

_Sigh_

Serena hoped that Rini would come without a fight. Looks like this is not an easy night after all. Darin was right, Serena doesn't have what it take care of a kid. But she is determine to prove all the scouts wrong. Serena only needs guidance, she looked at the as if it will give her the answers. For a split moment the image of her mother, Queen Serenity, appeared in her mind.

_That's it!_

"Rini, it's me Serena." No reply.

"Rini if you don't answer I'll lock the window."

Serena didn't moved.

"Please don't." came a soft reply.

Without warning Serena came to where Rini is on the roof. Just like a mother would, Serena picked up the small child and placed her on her lap. She wrapped her arms around the girl. They stayed like that for awhile, letting the moonlight bathe them in silver. Rini couldn't take anymore.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you like this now, after what I did?"

"Let me tell a story." She ignore the question which Rini didn't notice.

"There was once a princess who had everything she could ever wish for but was very unhappy. Both her parents would get her every before she asked so she got something she didn't want. One day she went to the gods on her day. She was loved by everyone including them. Especially the males. She asked for a strange request…"

"What kind of request?" Rini interrupted.

"Didn't I say no interruption." Serena mocked scowled.

Rini thought for a moment. The widely smiled.

"Nope."

"Well then, no interruptions."

They both went into a frit of soft giggles.

"The princess asked the gods for a child a gift. Which shocked all of them. The females were shocked the most. The males wanted to be the father of this child. Then Zeus declared that he would father the child be the princess did not want that. '_Great now even the gods don't listen to me.'_ The princess thought. Hestia the calmest of the gods heard her. 'Brother' she spoke. 'Why don't you listen to what the princess has to say, first.' When Hestia spoke everyone listened.

The princess had told the gods how the father of her child must be kind, brave, loyal, care and protect both her and their child, a warrior, full of love and that will deny her nothing. Oh and that he should be able to hold his own when they argue, to not always agree directly. Whose pride and joy would be their child. He would give everything for their child but would put the child's thought in it first. Would punish the child only when it is necessary but not surreally.

The gods thought long and hard on who could be the perfect suitor for this picky princess. 'Oh he must be intelligent as well' she added. A light came to all of them. '_The Prince' _they thought."

Serena stop the story when she realized that Rini was asleep. She took her child back down to the old worn out room that they both call home. As soon as she got both of them into bed, Rini snuggle closer to Serena. Serena was about to join her future daughter in the peaceful sleep when Rini spoke.

"What happen next?"

Serena only smile, knowing that Rini could never stay awake long enough to hear the rest of the story.

"I'll tell you the full story another time. For now sleep, Small Lady. I love you."

_"I love you…Too… Mama…"_

**Hi ya little hatchlings this is RDQ again please tell me what ya thought**

**~byebye~**


End file.
